1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a microscope system, an objective lens unit, and a microscope main body used for observing a specimen image by irradiating the specimen with irradiation light and receiving light that is reflected from the specimen or that is generated from the specimen.
2. Related Art
In the medical and biological fields, microscopes for observing specimens such as cells by irradiating the specimens with light have been conventionally used. Moreover, in the industrial fields, microscopes have been used in various purposes including the quality control of metal tissues, research and development of new materials, inspections of electronic devices and magnetic heads, etc. As the observation of the specimen through the microscope, in addition to the visual observation with the use of an eyepiece or the like, such observation has been known that the specimen is photographed using an imaging element such as a CCD or a CMOS image sensor and the photographed image is displayed on a monitor.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-286440 and Japanese Patent No. 3690834, for example, a conventional microscope includes a stage on which a specimen is disposed, a revolver for holding a plurality of objective lenses (for example, four to six lenses) with different magnification in a manner that the lenses can be exchanged relative to the specimen, a light source for emitting irradiation light, and the like that are attached to a microscope main body. The microscope main body is provided with an observation optical system for guiding at least observation light taken in by the objective lens toward an eyepiece or an image sensor.
In the conventional microscope, the specimen image can be observed at the desired magnification by disposing the desired objective lens on the optical axis of the observation light and the irradiation light while the revolver is rotated. In recent years, moreover, the kinds of the objective lens vary widely for enabling the observation of various specimens.